gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild Trials:Factory
A guild party stage for members of any Guild which pits you versus Astraea. You have 1 min 30 seconds to defeat the boss or do as much damage as possible. Bosses become much harder in later stages. Once the boss is defeated the guild is awarded with loot sent via the Mailbox. 'Damage done to bosses is capped at 600k at all stages. ' Instead of making your progress stop there, reaching equal or above this value rolls you back about 200k damage and makes the end screen and the game register as you would have inflicted only 330-390k! To maximize damage you MUST deal as much as possible without going over ~ 599k total. In order to achieve that, you might have to intentionally make your team weaker. Strategy for Stages I and II Astraea is a pure Disabler having 2 Skills that Silence. Her Active skill silences your whole team, her 2nd skill can Silence a random hero. Her 3rd Skill reduces 1000 Rage and 1000 Health from all of your Frontrow and Midrow Heroes. So don't count on using any Active abilities or 1st skills from those heroes (however, it is possible with enough CC to allow them to build enough rage to use their Active skills). She has a good amount of Resist and has a little lessArmor. It is advisable that you use mostly physical heroes to do damage and/or Backline heroes so they are able use their skills. Heroes that reduce Armor or Resist are quite useful on these bosses to increase team damage. Be sure to pay attention to Astraea's rotation so you know when she is going to reduce your party's rage with Comdemnation (The 2nd attack/skill, and every third attack thereafter). Any back row heroes have a chance to build rage against Astraea. Use 2 back row (i.e. Cupid, Atalanta, Mrs. Claws, and Prometheus) - in addition to Chryseis; plus 2 heroes in the front that do high or consistent damage without rage. Chryseis & the two back row heroes will gain full Rage at least twice during battle. Stage III In stage III, she is basically just souped-up; her Auto-Attacks do about 1300 damage (because of her epic passive) and her other 2 skills do about 3000 damage. She's also much higher level which makes it nearly impossible for her silence to miss, that is unless you interrupt her. Suggested Heroes These suggestions are for maximizing damage on the boss for your Guild. This is assuming your Heroes survive during the entire duration of the fight. *Cadmus for good consistent physical damage and Crowd Control Skills *Atalanta for consistent damage, slowing ability, Silence, buff for AGI based groups, and being in Back. *Typhon for constantly increasing damage and lowering the boss's. *Hector for Armor reduction, good physical damage, and Crowd Control skill. *Hermes for armor redux., good physical damage, team physical damage buff, his role in Back, and Crowd Control (his Active skill and stun can prevent her skills). *Ares for good consistent physical damage and armor reduction skill. *Cupid for reducing armor, good consistent damage, and being in the Backline. *Mrs. Claws for her increasing consistent damage and being in back. *Homer for good physical damage per second in the back row. *Aphrodite for armor reduction Passive and shields. *Achilles for his physical damage and high Critical rating. *Hercules for ok consistent physical damage and giving his team Life Steal. *Prometheus for ok damage, Blinding, and staying in the Back. *Chryseis for consistent damage, healing, being in Back and charming CC. *Leandra for good damage with melee and DOT skill, and Supporting the damage of an ally, and healing. *Cerberus, Zeus, Young Zeus, and/or Ladon for their consistent, albeit, magic damage. Loot *Stage I : x100 Guild Bux x10 Wisdom Salve x5 Arousal Armor Scrap x5 Shadow Axe Scrap *Stage II : x100 Guild Bux x20 Wisdom Salve x5 Zeus' Scepter Scrap x5 Devil's Whisper Scrap *Stage III : x100 Guild Bux x10 Wisdom Cake x5 Barbaric Axe Scrap x5 Ruins Pillar Scrap *Stage IV : x100 Guild Bux x15 Wisdom Cake x5 Libra Scales Scrap x5 Orb of Dreams Scrap *Stage V : x100 Guild Bux x10 Wisdom Burger x5 Libra Scales Scrap x5 War Plate Scrap *Stage VI : x100 Guild Bux x20 Wisdom Burger x5 Libra Scales Scrap x5 Crimson Splitter Scrap Other Guild Trials *Guild Trials: Ballroom *Guild Trials: School